


Leisure & Legacies

by kiwigirlusa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwigirlusa/pseuds/kiwigirlusa
Summary: Vox Machina enjoy one of their annual summer vacations in Dalen's Closet.Sandcastle competitions, splash wars, and talks of children and legacies ensue.
Relationships: Keyleth & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 39





	Leisure & Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> "What you leave behind is not what is engraved in stone monuments, but what is woven into the lives of others." - Pericles

It was a perfect summers day. The sunlight glistened on the surface of the cerulean blue of the Bay of Gifts. A slight breeze could be felt, preventing the heat from becoming too stifling or muggy. The sound of waves crashing and seagulls screeching accompanied the joyous cacophony of children’s laughter. On the white sand beaches of Dalen’s Closet, a number of individuals could be seen enjoying the most out of such spectacular conditions.  
The annual Vox Machina tropical vacation was well underway. The group, which had started with just 7, had grown considerably in the last decade or so. In fact, the progeny of the Heroes of Exandria now outnumbered the heroes themselves. Though, to any outsider who caught a glimpse, it looked just like any other family reunion.

Armed with shovels and buckets aplenty, the traditional sandcastle competition was in full swing. One team consisted of Percy and Vesper, his now 9 year old daughter who was every bit the spitting image of her mother, but had her father’s eye for tinkering and design. They were hard at work constructing the perfect sandcastle, determined to win after a disappointing defeat last year.  
The winners of the previous years sandcastle competition were none other than Taryon Darrington and Freddy, Percy’s 7 year old son and Whitestone's very own Percival Frederickstein von Mussle Klossowski de Rolo IV. He even had the white hair to match. Taryon’s talent with constructions and Freddie’s artistic flair have before proven to be an unstoppable force, and they both had their eyes set on back to back consecutive titles of ‘Sandcastle Masters’. The winner would be decided by Grog, for he was the Grand Poobah de Doink of all This and That, and sandcastles fell into the category of ‘This and That”. It’s just a fact.

“Just give up now Vessy, it’s no use! Our design is going to be so magnificent, Uncle Grog will have no choice but to vote for us!” Freddie shouted, grinning at his sister with a twinkle in his eye.  
“Yeah right, Freddy. You wouldn’t know design if it hit you in the face!” Vesper returned with her own smile, “And don’t call me Vessy!”  
“Now now, children” Percy intervened, catching Tary’s eye and shooting him an eye-roll and a little grin of his own, “De Rolo’s don’t smack talk. We treat our opponents with dignity and respect.” Both Vesper and Freddie looked down, slightly ashamed. “And then when they’re not looking, we beat them at their own game” Percy continued, a wry smile beginning to grow. Both children perked up immediately, shooting their opposing sibling one last conniving look before starting back at work on their sandcastles, rivalry renewed. Percy chuckled, and Taryon joined him before the two tinkerers went back to work to aid their budding architects.

Over to the side of the two massive constructions beginning to take shape was a smaller sandcastle building setup. Pike helped little Johanna Cassandra, who had just turned two, and her own 2 and a half year old daughter Rae build their own sandcastle. Johanna was the more adventurous and outgoing of the two while Rae was sweet and occasionally shy, but not when Jojo was around. The two were almost inseparable when they got together. Rae helped Jojo fill the buckets with sand, and Pike would then help the girls tip it over and pull the bucket off. Each time the girls created a new mini tower, their excited giggles would echo throughout the beach.  
The young girl’s giggles mixed beautifully with the sound of louder children’s laughter further down the beach. In the gently crashing waves of the surf were Grog, Scanlan, and the rest of Vox Machina’s crew, splashing and chasing each other with relentless energy. Grog had Sara, Pike and Scanlan’s five year old daughter, up on his shoulders, screeching with laughter as her father attempted to splash her from down below. On one of Grog’s arms hung Vax’ildan Oliver, 4 years old, who had features that uncannily reflected his name sake. He attempted to swing back and forth on Grog’s arm like it was a tree branch, before slipping and falling into the surf with a splat. His twin Velora Whitney, who looked so much like her mother and therefore like her brother, was bear hugging Grogs other arm, and proceeded to burst into laughter seeing her twin sitting in the water. 

Keyleth walked along the beach, heading back to her family after a much needed visit to the bar for mandatory fruity, frilly, girly drinks. This was Dalen’s Closet after all. She stopped to hand Pike a colorful boozy beverage and kiss Jojo and Rae each on the head, much to their delight.  
“Auntie Kiki, wook at our san-castle!” Jojo exclaimed.  
“I see it! You both are so talented.” Keyleth answered, before shooting a wink at Pike and continuing along the beach. She passed Freddy, Tary, Vesper, and Percy, hard at work but still offering her a wave and a smile, which she returned. She looked passed them to the rambunctious group in the water, and smiled even wider. She’d have to join them later. But first, more drinks needed delivering.  
She finally made it to the shaded area where Kaylie and Vex were lounging on sun chairs. She handed both women their drinks before placing her own on one of the side tables there and putting the tray down. She noticed that while Kaylie immediately tasted her beverage, Vex did not, and simply held it balanced on one knee. 

“You’re a saint” Kaylie exclaimed, after downing a huge sip. “I’m going to take this beautiful drink and go for a dip. The sea is calling my name!”. The eldest of the Trickfoot-Shorthalt clan bid the other women goodbye before heading towards the water, purposefully avoiding the splash war currently being waged against Grog. The two women, who in the decade since the fall of Vecna had only a few more smile lines on their faces to prove they had aged, watched her go as she sauntered down the beach. Once Kaylie was out of ear shot, Keyleth leaned over the Vex.  
“I asked them to make it non-alcoholic for you” she said, shooting Vex a knowing look. “Well, fuck, who told you?” Vex asked, a glint in her eye as she finally sipped her drink.  
“Percy, obviously. He couldn’t shut up about it.”  
Both women chuckled to themselves; Percy was notorious for being unable to contain his excitement each time his wife discovered she was pregnant.

“I thought you guys were happy with five? Not that I’m not thrilled! But you seemed pretty adamant that five was enough. But I still think it’s great! The more the merrier.” Keyleth, realizing she was babbling, stuck her straw in her mouth and took a sip of her drink, waiting for Vex to answer.  
Vex sighed, taking a long sip of her drink as though it was alcoholic. “So did I. Lets just say we were…surprised. Happily, of course, but surprised non the less.” She continued sipping her drink, her eyes on her family on the beach in front of her. Keyleth patiently waited for her to continue, her straw still between her lips and chewing on it slighlty.  
“Pike also knows” Vex said, “We’ve already had our 12 week checkup. She’s pretty sure it’s a boy.”  
Keyleth gasped and a smile spread across her face. “I was going to say, I hope it’s another boy! That would mean you’re even now, three girls, three boys.”  
Vex grinned “Yeah, Percy is thrilled. I couldn’t care in the slightest, but I must admit it is quite satisfying to have an even number crew.” She turned to stare once again at her clan, and a fond look washed over her face.

Keyleth regarded the half-elven woman sitting next to her, and how the way she stared at the family she had created with love and amusement in her expression, she couldn’t help but think ‘Gods, she looks just like Vax right now.’ That thought ran through her body like a jolt of lightening. It had been a few days since she had last thought about Vax. Though he wasn’t on her mind 24/7 like he was when he first joined the Raven Queen, she would still get shocked by a sudden an vivid memory of him every now and again. Now the memory of him filled her more with fondness than sadness, though the remnants mourning still tinged the edges. Perhaps that never would go away. Keyleth was okay with that.  
She stood up from her sun-chair, drink in hand, and walked over to Vex, motioning for her to scoot before sliding onto the chair with her. The arm holding her drink went over Vex’s shoulders, while the other slid to Vex’s front, settling her hand over the life beginning to grow within. Vex layed her head back on Keyleth’s shoulder, and the two women, Voice of the Tempest and Mistress of the Hunt, sisters in Life and in Death, gazed for a long while at their loved ones before them, taking comfort in each other presence.

After a moment, Keyleth softly whispered “Look at what you’ve made, Vex’ahlia. Look at your legacy.”  
Vex was quiet for a second, and Keyleth wondered if she had even heard her. As she was just about to comment again, Vex quietly said “They’re yours too you know.”

Keyleth froze, eyes on the children she loved as her own, realizing the truth in Vex’s words. Tears began to form in her eyes as Vex continued.  
“None of us would be here today if it weren’t for you, and I know that to be a fact.” Vex shifted to turn around and look at Keyleth in her eyes. “They are as much your legacy as they are mine. As they are Percy’s. Scanlan’s, Pike’s, Grog’s…” she paused for a second, her eyes growing soft, “…and Vax’s.”  
Tears were now flowing steadily down Keyleth’s face, but her gaze never wavered from Vex. 

“Some day we won’t be around anymore, and our children will be grown, but they will not be alone. You will still be here to love them, guide them, nurture them. And for their children you’ll do the same. And their children’s children. On and on, you will be their for them. You are the keeper of our legacy, Kiki. I may be a mother to six beautiful souls, but you are and will be a mother to many, many more.” Vex placed a hand on Keyleth’s cheek, wiping away some tears.  
“You know I will protect them until my dying breath.” Keyleth gasped through her tears, hiccuping slightly.  
“I know Kiki. And I hope you know that they will serve as a reminder that you are never alone. You will always have our legacy, even when the people on this beach today become just that. A legacy. A memory. We survive through you, Keeks.”

Keyleth sniffled once more, and Vex wiped away a few more tears. “You know, I always thought I’d be a Mom.” She whispered, lips quivering slightly.  
Vex nodded. “I know you did, Darling. But you are so, so much more.”  
Keyleth took a deep breath, calming herself slightly. “I thought you were the one that’s suppose to be the blubbering, hormonal mess right now.”

Vex laughed, and eventually Keyleth joined her, until the tears had dried up and their sides hurt. They settled back into the chair, watching their legacy before them. The sandcastles were looking to be near completion, and the babies has started getting bored and trying to eat sand. It was almost time to join them.  
“What brought on all this?” Keyleth asked.  
Vex didn’t answer right away, but instead looked up at the sky, at the sporadic whisps of fluffy clouds and the seagulls that flew in circles. Keyleth understood what that meant - hell, she had been thinking about him too. Dalen’s Closet had memories of Vax forever ingrained on its beaches and waters.  
“I’ve been thinking about him a lot since I found out I was pregnant again” Vex said. “Thinking about how life is short, but how we have the privilege of creating new memories and building a legacy that will outlives us.” She sighed, leaning back further into Keyleth before taking another big sip of her drink. “I also keep thinking how much he would have loved all of this.” Keyleth noticed the shine of a single tear rolling down Vex’s cheek. She held her closer, mourning her twin with her, knowing full well that old wounds can still hurt, and some may never heal.

They were both done with their drinks and their tears by the time Percy wandered over. His pants were rolled up to his knee and his shirt was rolled up to his elbows, and the poor man was covered in sand and probably sunburnt. But he looked happy, Keyleth noted. Finally, finally happy. He regarded the two women, who must have had solemn and thoughtful expressions on their faces as he approached.

“Did I miss something important?”  
“No, Darling, we were just talking about the new baby.” Vex answered, just as Percy leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. A smile danced across her mouth as he pulled away.  
“Ah, excellent. Shall we tell the rest of the family tonight over dinner?” Percy asked, as he leaned over Vex to press his lips to Keyleth’s forehead.  
“That sounds wonderful, Darling.” Vex replied. The trio turned as they heard Vesper calling to them, motioning for them to join.  
“Yes, as I was going to say, the builds are done and judging will commence shortly. Best not be late.” Percy winked, before heading back down the beach towards his eldest. The group in the water were also returning to the beach, Grog walking with an air of importance as he prepared himself to decide the winners. Pike met Scanlan and their daughter with their towels to wrap around them, before placing a sweet kiss on her husband’s cheek. Vesper and Freddie were each seated in front of their sandcastles, Vesper with Jojo in her lap and Freddie with Rae. Danny and Lora appeared to be in a race to see who would get to the sandcastles first.

Vex and Keyleth rose from the chair they shared, straightening their sundresses and placing their empty cups on the table. As they started walking towards their family, Vex turned slightly to Keyleth and smiled before saying “Look at what you’ve made Keyleth.”  
Keyleth’s pace slowed slightly as Vex forged ahead. And it was then that she could see them all before her. Vex, Percy, Pike, Grog, Scanlan, Tary. Kaylie. Vesper, Freddie, Danny, Lora, Jojo, Sara, Rae.

Her family. Her legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Trinket was left at home to guard Whitestone and participate in another Honey Heist. I didn't forget to write him in until after I was done...  
> Vox Machina's Children:  
> \- Vesper Elaina (9)  
> \- Percival Frederickstein von Mussle Klossowski de Rolo IV (7)  
> \- Vax'ildan Oliver & Velora Whitney (4, twins)  
> \- Johanna Cassandra (2)  
> \- Sara Trickfoot-Shorthalt (5)  
> \- Rae Trickfoot-Shorthalt (2&1/2)


End file.
